Soul Shatter
by randomcat23
Summary: A collection of very short stories. Shatter 6: Hot Tub. Everyone needs a little relaxation. Soul and Maka partner bonding.
1. Rhythm

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater does not belong to Randomcat23.

Hello!

Just some quick notes about this collection.

They'll all be **100-500 words**. I want to keep these short and sweet. Most of these scenes are just little ideas that struck me, but aren't big enough for a full-fledged story.

I'm sure **I'll mostly focus on Soul and Maka**. I can't help myself! However, I do want to explore other characters too, so there should be a decent mix.

As far as **"Canon"** goes, mine's a mix of the anime and the manga. I'm only up to volume 19 in the manga, but I've watched the entire anime. Just telling you so you know where I'm coming from.

Feedback is greatly appreciated. It seriously feeds my muse.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Title:** Rhythm **  
Characters: **Soul and Maka**  
Pairings: **Maka/Soul**  
Words: **235**  
Notes: **Hooray for music-themed SoMa. It's a given.

* * *

Maka may not have the best music taste, but she did appreciate rhythm. She felt it in everyday occurrences. As the rain beat down on the window, she found herself counting the steady drops. When Soul wasn't looking, she'd watch him as he tapped out a song on the couch cushion and would try to identify the tune.

There was a rhythm in battle too. The pounding footfalls as her enemy sprinted closer, the ragged breath she drew came in erratic puffs, and her racing heart made a consistent _thud, thud, thud, thud_. Even resonance had a rhythm, a pulsing in their souls that synced their movements.

These rhythms were known to her, a soundtrack that colored her life.

So the first time her pulse quickened when Soul caught her gaze, Maka paused at the new tempo, startled.

Since when did he impact her own rhythm?

Her eyes slid back up to his and he greeted her with a wolfish grin from the couch. Soul leapt up with the ease of a cat and approached his meister with a steady gait. Caught between a wall and the snowy-haired boy, her heart beat twice as fast_, thud-thud-thud-thud._

Soul grabbed her shaking hand and placed it over his chest. Before she could squirm away, Maka's eyes widened. His own rhythm matched hers perfectly.

A smile was shared between them and Maka added another song to her soundtrack.

* * *

I think this is a pretty good example of what I'll be posting: short, character-focused scenes that stand by themselves.

Thanks for reading! I think I'll be updating at least once a week.-randomcat23


	2. Reminders

**Disclaimer: **Randomcat23 does not own Soul Eater.

**Title: **Reminders**  
Characters: **Kim and Soul**  
Pairings: **None**  
Words: **284**  
Notes:** Kim's an interesting character. She likes to push people away, so I can see her reacting like this. Anyway, let me know what you think.

* * *

Kim adjusted her uniform as the next patient, Soul, walked in. Nygus had come to her weeks ago, offering the young witch a part-time job in the nurse's office. Although she was hesitant at first, Kim came to enjoy the practice; she got to hone her healing magic on injured students and sharpen her tongue on the whiny ones.

She was no stranger to festering wounds, bleeding cuts, or ugly bruises. Each injury, even old, disfigured ones, could be healed with the proper time and tug of magic. So, when Kim glanced at Soul, who had gestured to a fresh cut on his arm, she ignored the wimpy scratch and pointed to his scarred chest. "I can fix that."

Soul blinked at her and refrained from responding. He was also no stranger to scars, especially the one that ran across his torso. Each marked a failure, a time he wasn't good enough. As Kim stared at him expectantly, he remembered the shelves of musical trophies at his home, engraved with "2nd" or "3rd" place. He then shuddered at the numerous, condescending "Participant Trophies."

There were countless times when he just wasn't good enough.

He had kept the trophies, however. Throwing away those bitter reminders didn't erase the failure.

His hand rested on his shoulder, at the beginning of his scar; this was a reminder too. It was constant encouragement to improve, to get stronger. Getting rid of it wouldn't change anything.

"No, thanks."

Stymied, Kim retorted swiftly, "Fine." She spun on her heal and shot over her shoulder, "You can wrap that cut yourself, weakling."

Soul rolled his eyes and, looping his index finger through a roll of bandages, left the office in silence.

* * *

I guess I'll be posting more often as long as I have chapters done.

Reviews feed the muse!-randomcat23


	3. End

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine.

**Title:** End**  
Characters: **Soul and Maka**  
Pairings: **Soul/Maka (ish)**  
Words: **334**  
Notes:** The inspiration for this one comes from the song "Ghosts" by On an On.

* * *

The ogre always wanted the worse for Soul. He said whatever twisted words would pull Soul closer to the madness.

So, when the ogre began saying _"Stay with her, she's good for you,"_ Soul knew he had to stop hoping for a change.

The ghosts of her childhood haunted them.

Maka was never ready to commit, never ready to give herself fully to him. Their embraces and touches lit his skin and soul on fire, yet she'd quickly douse the flames with fear-colored rejection.

She'd then look at him with apologetic green eyes, and he'd feel his soul tremble.

Soul could punch the wall, rake his calloused hands through untidy hair, and scream frustrations as the desert wind rushed down his throat, yet the ogre would still whisper, _"She's good for you."_

Darkness would caress his heart, making his teeth chatter between crazy chuckles. He'd tug at his cheek, pulling himself back from the edge, and the ogre would still insist, _"Stay with her. You'd be a fool to leave."_

"A sane fool," Soul snarled back, and then added bitterly, "one less likely to hurt her."

_"Stay."_

Against the ogre's insistence and his own sappy, stupid, hopeful thoughts, one day, Soul packed his bags.

"Soul, where are you going?" Maka asked, alarmed.

"Away, I...Maka." Soul focused on the wood grain of their apartment door. The madness spiked, the ogre laughed, and Soul confessed through clenched teeth, "You're killing me."

"What?"

_"Stay!"_

"Soul, what are you talking about?"

_"STAY!"_

"What's wrong? Don't go!"

"Fucking hell!" His fist cracked under the impact with the wall. "You can't have it both ways! You can't demand that I stay and ignore what's between us!"

Stunned, Maka sucked in a breath, "Soul, I can't. Please wait."

"No." He shook his head, afraid to see her tears. "No, I can't wait. If I stay any longer, I'll fucking rip this place apart."

The door slamming behind him did nothing to drown out Maka's desperate pleas or the ogre's shrieking demands.

* * *

Basically, that is my greatest fear for this couple. This isn't perfect, but I think I'll leave it as such for now.

Thanks for reading!

Reviews feed the muse!-randomcat23


	4. Changes

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Never will be.

**Title:** Changes**  
Characters: **Maka and Soul**  
Pairings: **Soul/Maka**  
Words: **338**  
Notes: **Teenagers, man. They grow up so fast.

* * *

Wielding Soul in battle was as easy as tying her shoes. Six months apart did nothing to upset their groove.

However, this 18-year-old in front of her was something else. No longer a slouching teenager, Soul stood tall, grinning down at her. "Way to end it quickly, Maka." He was wearing one of the few shirts that still fit him, although it did cling to his shoulders and chest. When he said her name, his voice was deeper, grown up.

Soul was no longer a boy.

Self-consciously Maka glanced down at herself. "It's best that way."

Soul batted her new pony tail and drawled, "I guess I can't call you 'Pig-Tails' anymore, huh?"

"Hmph," her hand swatted his away, even though it dwarfed her own. "You've never had a problem coming up with nicknames."

He looked at her then in a way that made her blush. Through a wicked grin Soul answered, "I'll think on it. It's not every day your meister goes and changes everything."

"I haven't changed everything!" Maka retorted, "I just switched hairstyles."

A strong hand gripped her shoulder. "Oh yeah? Are these clothes new? Or did you just raid Liz's closet?" Soul inquired, making his point.

"I just went shopping." She pushed pass him, ignoring the way his muscles flexed as he crossed his arms. "Hurry up and transform, we need to get back with our report."

"Even your tits got bigger!" He yelled after her.

Maka spun on her heel, annoyance and embarrassment coloring her face. "Soul Eater-!"

Her hand was one swing away from colliding with his stupid, attractive, head when the scythe cut in, "You look good." The confession stopped her assault. With a knowing smile, Soul added, "The changes are nice."

Startled for just a second, Maka's shining eyes met Soul's laughing ones. She then landed a soft punch on his cheek. "Nobody gave you permission to grow freaking six inches."

Maka held out a hand, glancing away, and a chuckling Soul transformed, the pair eager to return home.

* * *

Thanks for reading!-randomcat23


	5. Cemetery

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine.

**Title:** Cemetery (The Lost Ones)**  
Characters: **Maka and Kid**  
Pairings: **None**  
Words: **410**  
Notes: **I would love to see more about Kid's immortality and how it impacts his relationship with others.

* * *

Fog curled around the meister's and shinigami's ankles like a smoky cat. It was so thick, they could almost feel it as they strode through the graveyard. An eerie cry came from the tree, but there was no time to investigate the source of the noise; a zombie outbreak took precedence over fear-driven curiosity.

Maka scanned the area looking for freshly disturbed graves. The crooked stones obstructed an organized path. She found herself pausing to read the names of the long dead as she zigzagged. Some were illegible, worn away by centuries of New England weather and time. Contrasting, crisp writing appeared on others, their age given way only by the dates and the designs on the markers.

"Some of these people were so young," Maka commented, unnerved by the ages. Her eyes surveyed the area, noting more graves popping out from the fog, and shivered. After setting her nerves, Maka continued her work.

Kid systematically moved around the yard, at home amongst dead. "It wasn't uncommon back then to die early."

Maka tugged at her sleeve, reading the number "sixteen" off of one stone. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and looked away from the uncut grass in front of the stone. "It's sad nobody takes care of these graves."

"Nobody remembers these people, probably," he reasoned with a shrug.

She flinched at his response. "Do you?"

Kid turned to look at Maka, the hazy, summer moon shining at her back. "No." He hadn't realized the weight of her question until he had already answered. Quickly, Kid amended, "Father does though," then he added, "I'm sure," when Maka continued to frown.

Immortality didn't come with perfect memory and he couldn't pretend it did.

_Dorothy Smith_ (there were so many Smiths), _Benjamin Porter III_, _Lucy L. Ravenwood_, these names meant nothing to him.

They finished searching the fenced yard, finding no opened graves, just many filled ones. As the meisters marched to the gate, Maka asked forlornly, "Will you remember us, Kid?"

Startled, Kid halted and assured her, "Of course, you all are my closest friends." _Maka_, _Soul_, _Black Star_, _Tsubaki_, _Liz _and _Patty_...these names were permanently etched in his mind.

There was a flicker of doubt that flashed in her eyes before she dipped her head, acknowledging his answer. Still uneasy about the looming thoughts of death, Maka hastened her exit from the murky maze of stones, calling, "Come on, there are no zombies here."

* * *

Thanks for reading!-randomcat23


	6. Hot Tub

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine.

**Title: **Hot Tub**  
Characters: **Soul and Maka**  
Pairings: **None. Partner bonding!**  
Words: **417**  
Notes: **I've been sitting on this one for awhile.

* * *

"I didn't know there's a hot tub."

"Of course there's one," Maka informed her partner, unlocking the door. "It's usually booked by Fire and Thunder, though."

Soul frowned. "Aren't they too young to use a hot tub?"

Maka shrugged, "I think it reminds them of their hot springs from home," and swung the door open, revealing a small wood-paneled room. "We're lucky we got it today."

"I still don't know why you signed us up," Soul said through a yawn. He grabbed a towel from the rack against the wall and threw it over his slouching shoulders.

"It's good for muscles," she verbally reasoned, but mentally noted the dark circles under Soul's eyes and the limp that he failed to hide. Nobody said being a Death Scythe was easy. The last few weeks had been particularly brutal on him and Maka was determined to help him relax, even if just a moment.

While Soul wandered over to the square pool to fiddle with the controls, Maka turned away to pull off her shirt and shorts. Her school issued bathing suit was a black one-piece, unflattering and not special, but she'd still feel better once she was submerged in the cloudy water.

In a swift movement, Maka swept away the cover to the hot tub and jumped in before Soul could turn his head. "Eager, much?" He commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Just get in." She punched the "On" button that he had stared at for the last few minutes, which immediately set off the bubbling jets.

As the room grew hazy from the heat, Soul stripped off his T-shirt, leaving him in black swimming trunks. He eased himself into the far seat, wincing noticeably.

"That's why we're here, you idiot," Maka scolded, her lips pursed.

He didn't hear her over the buzzing of the jets. Soul slunk a little deeper into the relaxed seat and let out a sigh of contentment. "Are you sure this is a regular hot tub?" He asked, doubting, as the jets stopped and the pool pump hummed. Every muscle in his aching body relaxed. Soul felt his mind get sleepy.

Before Maka could answer (Yes, it was a normal hot tub), Soul drifted into a nap. She let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't nap for long, they only had the room for an hour, but Maka was pleased at her early results. Pushing herself from her seat, Maka glided next to her partner and joined him in much deserved relaxation.

* * *

Forcing Soul to go to a hot tub is probably a lot easier than vocalizing her concern.

Thanks for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


End file.
